Question: Christopher buys a basket of kiwis on sale for $\$15$ before tax. The sales tax is $8\%$. What is the total price Christopher pays for the basket of kiwis? (Round to the nearest hundredth or cent.)
Explanation: In order to find the total price, first find the amount of sales tax paid by multiplying the sales tax by the original price of the basket of kiwis. ${8\%} \times {$15} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $8\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{8}{100}$ which is also equal to $8 \div 100$ $8 \div 100 = 0.08$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. ${0.08} \times {$15} = {$1.20}$ Add the sales tax you just found to the original price to find the final price Christopher paid. ${$1.20} + {$15.00} = $16.20$ Christopher needs to pay $$16.20.$